


malleable wishes

by sylveondreams



Category: jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Hypnosis, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Praise, accidental hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveondreams/pseuds/sylveondreams
Summary: Anti shouldn't have fallen asleep somewhere Dark's aura could mess with his mind for so long.





	malleable wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Egos in fishnets - Today at 5:41 PM  
> Ok but I've had this stupid idea stuck in my head all day so I may as well say it but like;  
> Anti getting stuck in a headspace thingy that's kinda induced by darks aura and like, he feels so relaxed and ready to just listen to dark and serve dark and only dark as dark has full control and Dark deserves full control because he's stunning and such and its all just swirling around his head and he just seems very low energy and almost hypnotized on the outside

Anti woke up in Dark's office. The handles of the desk's drawers pressed into his back, and he was seated on the floor. His knife was on the carpet next to him. He'd fallen asleep there. Dark sat in his chair next to Anti, completely ignoring him and tapping away on his computer. Anti looked up at Dark. His red and blue auras quietly crackled, loose and relaxed, around his form, and the grey one buzzed gently on his skin like it always did.

"How̧ l̕ong̨ ha͝v͜e̶ ̶I̕ ͡been͜ ąs̡lee͘p͡?"

Dark glanced down at Anti. _"About three hours."_

"Hm҉m.̴" Anti picked up his knife and examined it. There was something about his mind. It felt less... broken than usual. Less hyperactive. Was this what being well-rested felt like? Less tense. Relaxed, that was it. He dropped the point of the knife to the ground and spun it lazily. This felt nice.

_"You're quiet. Did you have a dream?"_

Now that he thought about it, he had, and he'd been- "I ̧tḩi̛n͡k̴ I dream͝e͡d ͘a͏b̡o̕u͟t͟ you.̕"

Dark chuckled. _"Only nice things, I hope."_

"O͏f ͞c̢o̴urşe." Well. That was uncharacteristic, but Anti couldn't quite berate himself for it. He remembered the dream, and it had been almost too nice. He hummed. "D͠o y͠ou ͘wa̛n͢t me͟ to te̢ll you͝ ̧a͟b̧ou͏t ͜it̢?͞"

Dark looked down at him. _"Is it about you tearing me limb from limb again?"_

"No,̛ no̷-͟" Anti gestured with his knife at Dark. ͏"T̸u͞r̶n͞ ̡a̡nd̡ fa̶c͟e͘ me̴."

Dark spun his chair to face Anti, and a wave of _something_ struck the glitch. He almost reeled back in shock, but then it was constant and sweet and seemed like a more intense version of the relaxation he'd felt before. He blinked slowly, trying to clear the sudden haze from his vision.

_"Is something wrong?"_

"N͞o,̶ ̡mas-" Um. "Le͢t m̨e sh̕ow y҉o͝u." Something in the back of his mind told Anti he had been planning on just _telling_ Dark and mocking him about it. But he got up on his knees and let the knife fall to the ground and put his hands to the fly of Dark's pants. 

_"Well, this is a nice surprise."_ Dark laughed softly. Anti looked up at him. Fuck, he was pretty from this angle. He looked prettier than Anti had ever seen him. Anti unzipped Dark's fly, revealing something he already knew: Dark rarely wore underwear in the office, and his cock was beautiful. Maybe Anti hadn't really realized how beautiful it was. But it was, tinted grey with buzzing grey auras and the right size to make Anti moan in blissful pain when it sunk into him every first time. Anti moved forward just a bit, his shoulders wedging between Dark's knees. He pulled Dark's cock from his pants, still half-soft, and took it in his mouth, meeting Dark's eyes. He could see the other shudder at the feeling, resting his hands gingerly on his knees on either side of Anti.

The tang of blood in Dark's auras seemed more pronounced than usual, and it was intoxicating in Anti's mouth. With only a few lazy strokes of his forked tongue over Dark's cock, it hardened, and the allure of his auras seemed somehow even stronger.

Dark growled. Fuck, that was nice. _"Suck me off, slut."_ If he insisted. Anti gladly obeyed, taking all of Dark's cock into his mouth until it brushed his throat, and then slowly pulled off, tendrils of saliva stringing from his mouth to Dark's tip. He looked up at Dark. Dark gazed back at him with half-lidded eyes and growled wordlessly. Sweet stirrings in Anti's pants. He took Dark into his mouth again, and this time, when it met his throat, hands landed in his hair to guide him.

Anti surrendered to the hands. They'd do the right thing. They'd have Dark fuck his throat and spill his come all over Anti.

Again, whatever it was in the back of his head insisted that that was not the right thing, but as Dark proceeded to do that, a slow pace slowly building in speed, Anti didn't care. The greyness in front of his eyes and the red and blue crackling around him took care of that, their beautiful bloody scents invading his nose and his mouth and misting over his eyes.

Anti barely noticed the rough motions of his pulled head and the repeated cutting off of his air supply. The feelings went straight to his cock, and that was already rock hard. The praise Dark purred at him- _"You're such a good **puppet** ,"_ _"You look beautiful like this-"_ well, that went into his ears and fed the haze that covered his eyes.

As he felt precome dribble into his throat and tasted it on Dark's cock, Anti groaned. Dark tensed, and, presumably prompted by the vibration, thrust his cock into Anti's throat. It was even farther this time, and Anti found his tongue brushing up against Dark's balls as the cock pressed against the back of his throat spilled come into him. Anti diligently swallowed, the movement of his throat causing more to spill forth. Above him, Dark moaned sweetly. Finally, Anti pulled off of Dark, licking that beautiful cock clean with a swirl of his tongue. He sat back on his heels.

_"_ _Is it my auras, glitch?"_

Anti looked up at Dark, licking his lips for every trace of Dark's taste. "C̸a͠n I҉ si͢ţ ͠on̡ ͏you͝r c҉o҉c̸k, ̕ma͝ste͢r̕?" There was something very wrong with this statement, screamed every fiber of Anti's being, but he didn't know what it was.

Dark hummed, sounding satisfied. _"Of course. Strip first."_

Anti glitched to a standing position, and in the intervening millisecond of darkness, his clothes vanished. His eyes fixed back on Dark's cock.

_"Good boy. Have a seat."_

Anti obeyed, straddling Dark and sinking slowly onto his cock, their chests pressed together and pinning Anti's own stiff cock between them. He wrapped his arms around Dark's neck.

_"There you go. Take all of me in your pretty ass."_

Anti bit his lip as he continued to move onto Dark, pain from being unprepared jolting through him and feeding his hard-on. He pressed his face into the side of Dark's neck, inhaling his aura and drooling on Dark's shirt collar just a bit.

 _"_ _When you got up, I could see my come dripping from your wound. You don't know how hot that was,"_ Dark purred.

Anti squeaked as his ass sank fully onto Dark's cock. For a moment, he sat there, panting. Dark rested his hands on Anti's hips.

"I̷ wa͜nt͜ ͘t͜o͟ m͝a̴ke͏ y̷o̕u ͢sati҉sfi͠e͢d̡- mas̵ter͝-" Another screaming declaration about how wrong that was.

_"Good boy."_

And because Anti was a good boy, he began to roll his hips on Dark's cock, pulling halfway out before sinking back on, his cock rubbing against the material of Dark's suit. After several repetitions, Anti lost control, and the hip rolls turned into bouncing on Dark's cock, each one stretching his ass painfully and wonderfully. Anti went quiet, his pleasure expressed by quiet gasps instead of his usual babble and moans.

Dark, meanwhile, was clearly enthralled by something else in the process. His hands gripped Anti's hips with digging fingertips.

Finally, Anti sunk almost fully back onto Dark's cock and arched his back, leaning into the other and moaning loudly. Quickly, Dark reached down and squeezed the base of Anti's cock. Feelings shot through Anti like fireworks - desire, pleasure from the denial, acceptance that he was Dark's toy - and he trembled, another moan breaking forth from his throat.

 _"You may not come until I come again."_ Dark released the base of Anti's cock. Anti was still right on the edge, but his body refused to come.

Desperate and wanting to please, Anti renewed his pace, fucking himself rapidly on Dark's cock. Now that he evidently didn't have to worry about disobeying Dark's order, the pace was even more brutal, forcing small strings of precome from him as Dark's cock struck his g-spot over and over.

After what seemed like too long, Anti glanced down to see a tendril of Dark's aura twined tightly around both of them. "D͟a̵rk-"

Dark hummed. The tendril released the grey cock, and Dark's hands slammed Anti fully down onto him so that he could pump the glitch full. Anti would've cried with pleasure if he could, and finally, _finally_ , he was released.

As Dark finished inside of him, Anti's pinned hips tried to buck. He moaned again, louder, and he was coming all over his chest and Dark's chest, absolutely fucking up his tie.

When they were both done, Anti glitched onto the floor, feeling come oozing out of his ass onto the carpet but not quite caring.

 _"Anti, wake up."_ Dark snapped his fingers. The haze his auras had left Anti in vanished, leaving him only with the post-orgasmic bliss and the knowledge that he'd fucked Dark under the influence of his magic. That wasn't so bad. He'd fucked Dark before without magic. The problem was that he'd called Dark 'master'. _"You look pretty hypnotized. Come back sometime and do it again."_

"N̕o̵t ͟a̕ f͜uc̴ki͢n' ch̡a͠nce ̵I'̧l҉l ҉call y̵ơu that ag͜a̧i͠n͡."

_"Don't worry, Anti. I recorded this on my computer for personal use."_

Anti hissed. "I'̷ll͟ ͡del͏e̵t̸e ̧i͝t."

_"You won't."_

No, that was right. Anti wouldn't touch it. Fucking bastard Dark.

**Author's Note:**

> contact me at [sylveondreams on tumblr!](http://sylveondreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
